The wolf and his mate
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: After Wolfram had watched Yuri leave, he hadn't really thought anything of it at first. He had tried to pretend that he was fine, that the wimp didn't really mean anything to him and that with the cancellation of the engagement, his pride had been returned. But when one day he meets a boy in demon tribe hating territory. What will happen? Story contains BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I recently started watching Kyo Kara Maoh and after the final episode, I wanted to start this fanfiction. If you like it, please follow favourite or what ever =) I will put a warning at the beginning of each chapter If you don't like boyxboy... don't waist your time reading this. But mainly I just hope all of you guys enjoy it. Anyway, onto the story eh? ****Warning: ****story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)**

* * *

**_-Past-_**

"Mom... what did you want from the basement?" A voice yelled as slowly an ancient set of stairs creaked slowly and groaned. Everything was dark, it was almost impossible to make anything out except by the faint outline of an object as a boy walked into them. "Oh god damn it." He grumbled as he rubbed his head where he had just banged it off the wall. "Wouldn't have to deal with this back in America!" The boy yelled deliberately.  
"And you won't get that attitude over here!" A angry voice barked back at him and the boy scoffed. "Pull on the chain above you."  
"Hardly a chain!" He snapped before feeling around on the wall and feeling a thin line of metal beads in his hand which broke as they fell in a rusted, ancient pile onto the floor. "Just great." He whispered before running his hands along the wall and finally coming onto a switch. "Thank god." He grumbled before he gave a pull on the stubborn switch and watched as a light bulb flickered on above him, swaying slightly back and forth.

As the light washed over him the boy became clearer in the light. He was slightly lean though his body was lined with muscles around his arms. His eyes were a soft sky blue which stood out against his light brown hair and slightly pale face. "Danny, if you carry on back chatting to me I will clip you around your ear hole!" A angry female voice yelled.  
"Just because we're in London doesn't mean you turn automatically British!" The boy yelled back just as lady then frowned just before the basement door was slammed behind him. "Get better houses back in America as well!" The boy named Danny growled one last time before giving up and storming down to look around at his new room.

For a basement, it was done up pretty well. He had to admit the place looked kind of cool... The walls were painted a emerald green and were still covered by some paintings and posters from the previous person who lived here. The floor was covered in a fur carpet which looked completely free of dust... it would be a pain to keep that clean. He sighed then fixed his eyes around and his mouth fell open slightly.

In the corner was a double sized bed which was lined with shelves of leather bound books and faced a plasma flat screen television... Dude. He had hit the room jackpot!

He walked forward and frowned slightly as he heard a long droned out creak from the carpet beneath him. His sleek grey shirt was tightly bound around his chest as his skinny jeans were tightly wrapped around his legs.

He winced as loud noises of crashing roared down the staircase and he turned just in time to witness all his boxes falling violently down the stairs. "Sometimes, Daniel James Connor. I wish I had never had you!" A voice roughly grated at him.  
"You wish you didn't have to deal with the burden of a fifteen year old son, so you would have more time for yourself to go out and be a slut!" He screamed and ran up the stairs locking his key in the door and leaving it there as a rough banging enveloped the door. "YOU CAN STAY THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"  
"And miss dinner with you? Oh no. Do forgive me dear cow!" He bit back sarcastically as he walked down the stairs.

Again walking over the creaking floor boards. But he just threw his leather jacket at the wall with his shades and neck scarf which clattered onto the bed loudly and Danny fell back onto it as the soft mattress and freshly unpacked quilt enveloped him. As he began to drop off.

Danny wasn't like most sixteen year old boys. He had been kicked out of five different schools in America after his parents had been going through a divorce. His father worked a living to try and provide for them while his mother had gone out and found some guy she could slut around with. Now he was stuck with her after she had gone to court saying that he got the house and just to break him and his father apart to cause his dad more pain.

She took him with her to start a new life here in England.

He dreamt about his dad for a couple of hours.

He was sat back in a fishing boat on a great lake. The dawn sun made the crystal water sparkle as Danny sat back at opposite side of the boat with his feet up and staring at the clear sky. He was in his usual shorts and polo shirt just like his dad who was sat with a book and reading quietly but intently. His mother had always had a go at him when she had found him sat in the library with his father, reading a book. Saying that Danny should go out and practice sport to become a Jock, otherwise he would get no girl.

Believe me... he thought as the sun warmed his face. Not being a Jock is not why I won't end up dating a girl.

"So son... anything you want to tell me." His father's gentle voice softly made it's way over to him and the boy winced. Slight panic building up in his chest... this couldn't have been about last night? His parents had both been asleep. There was no way they saw him! "No dad." Danny said quietly and with great shame. He hated having to lie to his father. He hated the feeling of letting his father down.  
"Dan." His father sighed and the boy sat up to get a better look at his father. The man shared a great many features with him and he was more than glad for that. Both held the same colour eyes and hair. His pale skin was just because he didn't spend that long in the sun, he preferred to hang out with his father when ever they had some free time.

Though his father was a well toned and strong man. He had spent years working as a lumber jack in the forests. After a couple years his father had transferred to working for a company before being promoted and began to run it. Of course he still liked to go to the gym and after getting a boost in his wage. (Which he rightfully deserved) He could afford to do that.

Though the man often preferred to sit home with his son in the library and just read when he got the chance.

But now the man was looking at his son with a soft sadness which he tried to lessen. He didn't want his son upset and he knew just how delicate this situation was. Danny on the other hand was beginning to panic. _Oh god... he knows_. "Daniel, just tell me. Did you or did you not kiss that boy on our porch last night." He frowned slightly.  
"No I didn't but I wanted to!" He exclaimed. "And you're angry at me for it, I guess?" He frowned and glared slightly at his father. "What are you going to do. Kick me out the house? I should be angry. I had to tiptoe around you and mom for so long-"  
"I'm not angry at you because you kissed-" He watched his son's sharp glare burn through him. "_Almost." _He corrected himself. "A boy!" His dad interrupted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Hang on... what?_ Danny shook his head. Had he just heard that right? "I'm angry at you because you lied to me instead of coming to talk to me, like an adult."

Okay... he heard that.

Guilt soon began to set in him and his father sighed as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to meet him-"  
"He dumped me last night." Daniel muttered. "He thought you saw us... I guess he was right... does _she _know?" He never refereed to her as mother. Because she didn't deserve the title. His dad had brought him up and taught him everything while she had just spent most days in a Spa and getting her fake face botoxed.  
"Do you really think I would tell her when you weren't ready?" His father frowned slightly.  
"Can we just... get back to the fishing." Daniel turned back and picked up the fishing rod which had began to shake slightly.  
"Daniel..." The boy didn't look. "Danny, come on. Talk to me I'm your-" He stopped as he noticed the slight splashes hitting the frame of the boat.

The splash of tears.

The man shook his head and sighed. "Danny, I know it doesn't feel like it now but one day you will meet someone who will need you, you will be his prince and you will love him with all your might." He clapped his son's back as the book took a sharp intake of breath. "You're becoming a man." His dad smiled and Danny wiped away his tears just as something hit against the side of the boat.

**_Thud_ **

"You caught a bitter!" His dad smiled and Danny grinned as he began to real it in.

That had been such a long time ago...

Even as he began to open his eyes he frowned as he began to hear the continual thud booming around him.

"What the hell is going on!" He frowned... maybe his mother had another bastard wrapped around her finger or something.

The continuing banging and pressistant thudding soon became too much to take. _If it's not her selling herself out to someone than it's me! _His thoughts screamed angrily as they jumbled all together.

It wasn't that hard of a decision after he gazed between the boxes or the small crack where he could squeeze out into the window...

He could end all these damn problems right now. No more self harming... no more fearing taking the next step. He could finish it, right here, right now.

Time to finish it.

_**-Break to 1st person-**_

_I can finished this right now!_ My tears ran freely down my face as the wind wrapped around me while I ran. The cold winter air bit viciously into my bones as I sobbed running past people who looked at me as though I was some nut case. My long scarf whipped back into my face and my hat felt like it was about to fall off but I didn't care.

My life had been so perfect. I had been hidden from everybody and yet I had one parent I could love; my father. Everyday he would smile ever so kindly at me... I would never have to worry for nothing when I was around him.

Yet now it was all over. My father had been taken away from me Everyone at school had found out about didn't take it long before my mother knew and had started telling all the other mothers in the gossip chain. Already they at school the others had started attacking me. My own friends had turned against me. I was treated as though I had an infectious disease.

Sometimes... I could feel something inside me, just as though something deep and dug back inside me wanted to burst free and rip away all the others.

School had been the one place where I could escape to from a life of pain.

I couldn't take this no more.

No more.

It was only when I reached the other side of the park where I knew no one else ever went did I finally come to a stop. The rose bushes were fading under a weighed blanket of snow next to the broken ice covered river, while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king.

I liked coming here, I often did when mother was working late (Sleeping at a motel) Or talking on the phone to one of my old friends; the boy he wished truly was her son. I would feel lonely at home... and it was no wonder I had brought myself to this.

I would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked me back and forth over the water "Why can't anything in my life just go right for once! I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone!" I whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears which froze quickly to my cheek.

The water was freezing; I would be dead in a matter of seconds. My body would sink to the bottom and they wouldn't find me till summer… that's how long it would take my parents to even realise that I was missing, but as I was the smallest step away from stepping into the sweet oblivion of the after life; a place where even my parents couldn't hurt me.

I slowly pulled myself off the swing and took my stance on the edge of the bank, looking down into the water. _I can make it stop... I can end it all right now... forever, and never have to worry about pain ever again... I guess my mother was right. I was just born to die alone. _

With that... I let myself fall forward and hit into the freezing cold water.

Letting darkness take over my vision and myself fade.

**_-Wolfram's POV: Present day- _**

As the sun rose over the distant crest of the sea, light began to flood into the windows and illuminate onto the white silk sheets of the bed. The golden light of filtered brilliance slowly washed over the bare form and figure who was laying under the silken blanket. The figure let out as a sigh as he couldn't do much other than stare blankly ahead of him as my beautiful emerald eyes began to slowly open and bathe in the light. The boy just stared out the window as he watched how the skies were free of clouds or any sign of a storm.

Great... so he has to go another day now that stupid wimp isn't around and yet... the sky was sunny, a soft breeze was playing through his golden locks... and not a wave crashed violently like the unchangeable pain that he would never acknowledge in his heart. His world had came crashing down and now... now here was with no one, once again. No demon king to show his love to-

He paused as that thought moved through his mind.

How many times now? How many times had he allowed himself down this dark path of thought because he no longer had his old fiancée around. Because he no longer had Yuri around. He would still sneak in here every night and lay down on the bed, just remembering those old times where he had slept next to his king.

Yuri wasn't coming back... after all why would he? What did he have to return for? Wolfram had never told the wimp how he truly felt about him. Yuri certainly wasn't interested in him... that way at least. It had begun to spread rapidly around the kingdom that the engagement had been broken off with the Demon king's leaving. That meant he was back to as he always was, _Lord Brat: _The lonely lord brat... Yeah sure he could be bratty, but it's not as though it was a crime!

With Yuri being around, he had started noticing some changes in himself, his attitude had become lighter, not just towards humans, but in general... maybe he needed something to clear his head. Maybe something to change the way he was thinking. A trip to the hot springs could do that for him. Now the water wasn't being cursed by the demon blade, it was the perfect time of the year after all to do so. Plus with him getting over his sea sickness, he could always figure out what to do from there.

As the door slowly opened, he stared into the impassive and calm face of his older... his older brother. _Yuri would have liked it if I acknowledged him as my brother. _Wolfram thought reluctantly.

Conrad stood their as usual with his handsome brown hair. He wore his uniform as pressed and exact as ever. His smile as soft and comforting... the nerve he had! Here Wolfram was suffering in solitude, and he was smiling as though the Demon King had returned!

... Boy, that would be some good news, huh?

He lent back against the wall and looked over his little brother as Wolfram slowly rose out the bed and reached in a nearby chest of draws, for his clothes. "I have some news for you, which you might find very interesting." He said rather quietly.  
"I'm taking a small excursion." Wolfram stated as he began to button up his jacket. He dared not raise his gaze to meet his brother's for the fact that he would not be able to ignore the look which would make him come to a halting stop.  
"What? You can't-"  
"I'm taking the members of my guards... stop worrying."  
"Well just be careful... if you're going to the spring, remember don't stray near the town... that arena will try and sweep in anyone who they think they can trick."

The Arena...

Wolfram contemplated that for a small while. The arena, where he had watched Yuri fight and wield the demon sword for the first ever time... maybe it would be worth a visit there to see if anything had changed.

The only problem was that it was still human territory.

He turned his gaze back up to his older brother as he glared defiantly. "Honestly? You believe that I would do that?! You think I would go back to that arena?! Even if I did want to go to that arena, you think that I'd let you tell me what to do?!" He said bluntly as ever.  
"No... but I'm sure you wouldn't go back there, knowing the horrid choice that Yuri almost had to face." Conrad said before walking out the room.

Wolfram stared defiantly before muttering. "He had to make another hard choice... and I chose wrong in letting him go." He murmured before walking out the door.

* * *

_**So that's it for the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will have our two main characters meeting each other. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, for those of you who liked it. Here's a small preview of what is to come in the next one. =)**_

_**-Preview-**_

The great stone seats were all but filled as the blaring sun bore down on a idly sat Wolfram who sat with great anticipation. This had been where a short while ago, Yuri had demonstrated the true power of the demon sword. His fiancée had came in here and broken the rules which humans have already and so stupidly used to solve and offer criminals freedom. How typical... But here they still were. Even after Yuri had managed to show the true power of the Demon tribe... Humans still stuck to their petty actions of fighting. Typical. Just typical. "AND NEXT!"

The crowd screamed as a boy was pushed out into the middle of the arena. He wore nothing other than some shorts which often were given to slaves or savages... Wolfram guessed he was good looking from his outward appearance. Though... Most of his face was covered in dirt and grime. His eyes hidden by the fall of light mousy brown hair. "THIS BOY'S CRIME!" A voice roared as the boy still dripped with blood from some slashed on his body. "HE BELONGS TO THE DEMON TRIBE!"  
"What?" Wolfram's guard stared with wide eyes.  
"What?"  
"WHAT?!" Wolfram rushed forward and stared down at the boy. No it was impossible. They had brought all of the demon tribe out of the heated human zones like this. Only the royals had permission to come this far. "Welcome as a regular to the arena! DANNY!"  
"What."

Wolfram just stared at the opposite gates as the whole array of gladiators began to step into the arena. Their sharp swords glinted as they all chuckled. "Times up boy!" They laughed.

Wolfram barely had time to note the new aggressive and rapidly speeding up wind as the warriors all charged the slave boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I want to thank my awesome reviewer and anyone who follows or favourites this story =) ****Warning: ****story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)**

* * *

The great stone seats were all but filled as the blaring sun bore down on a idly sat Wolfram who sat with great anticipation. This had been where a short while ago, Yuri had demonstrated the true power of the demon sword. His fiancée had came in here and broken the rules which humans have already and so stupidly used to solve and offer criminals freedom. How typical... But here they still were. Even after Yuri had managed to show the true power of the Demon tribe... Humans still stuck to their petty actions of fighting. Typical. Just typical. "AND NEXT!"

The crowd screamed as a boy was pushed out into the middle of the arena. He wore nothing other than some shorts which often were given to slaves or savages... Wolfram guessed he was good looking from his outward appearance. Though... Most of his face was covered in dirt and grime. His eyes hidden by the fall of light mousy brown hair. "THIS BOY'S CRIME!" A voice roared as the boy still dripped with blood from some slashed on his body. "HE BELONGS TO THE DEMON TRIBE!"  
"What?" Wolfram's guard stared with wide eyes.  
"What?"  
"WHAT?!" Wolfram rushed forward and stared down at the boy. No it was impossible. They had brought all of the demon tribe out of the heated human zones like this. Only the royals had permission to come this far. "Welcome as a regular to the arena! DANNY!"  
"What."

Wolfram just stared at the opposite gates as the whole array of gladiators began to step into the arena. Their sharp swords glinted as they all chuckled. "Times up boy!" They laughed. Unlike the boy, they were all given well equipped tools to fully massacre the boy and fully forged armour encase he may have got lucky with a shot or two.

This was no fair battle! This was just plain execution!

This was human justice.

Wolfram barely had time to note the new aggressive and rapidly speeding up wind as the warriors all charged the slave boy. He stumbled back slightly. He looked deathly pale and ready to keel over at a moments notice. "He can't keep it up...They're going to-"

As the first man reached the boy, Wolfram fell into complete silence.

The man doubled over and gasped in pain as now he had his weapon pierced into the ground just where the boy had been stood a moment before. But now the boy has his fist pushing and denting into the metal of the armour. The sounds of breaking fingers and knuckles echoed off the walls filling the air... but it was the only sound at that point.

Even the crowd fell into silence for a moment as disbelief washed over them. "Knew it." A voice whispered next to Wolfram.

This boy had no regard any longer for his own life. His body had been taught to him as something which was to be broken for the amusement of others.

He had no care to keep himself in any form of safeguard any longer.

That made him more deadly than ever.

Then came the sound of bones cracking as the boy grabbed the warriors head and turned it sharply.

Anger rose from the crowd as their expected victor of a warrior had just become a corpse on the ground... and the boy hadn't one scratch on him. Not a single bloody one! "Interesting." Wolfram said quietly as he watched the boy step back. His arms limp at his side as the sun was scorching down onto his breaking body. The boy's hand slowly dripped blood as the skin around his knuckles had torn open. "I want to know who that is." He glanced out the corner of his eye at the guard he had follow him. "Who is he."  
"I'm..." The boy from his personal squad shuffled his feet slightly as he was put under the spot of Wolfram's gaze. "I'm not sure, sir."  
"Well find out then." His growl was low and quiet.  
"I can tell you who he is."

Wolfram turned his head to the boy who had whispered earlier.

From first glance, immediately he was on guard.

The boy leaned back in his tunic and ran one slightly pale hand across his jaw line as though he was enjoying the soft touch of the skin beneath it. His hair was the coldest shade of silver that the boy had ever laid eyes on. It was as though the winter's moon had poured every ounce of light and frozen ice into him... but then there was the boy's eyes.

Crimson.

Crimson as the blood which littered the floor of the arena.

They watched with a lazy anticipation as the other gladiators cornered the stranger demon tribe boy. "Poor boy." It was strange hearing him call the kid _boy _since they practically looked the same age! But Wolfram knew age could be difficult to predict sometimes... but he just knew that the boy was the same age as him and the same age as the kid now fighting for his life down in the arena. "They call him Danny though I think he shed that name a very long time ago. He was found on the cliffs by the sea. After that he was passed around and captured by some whore slave traders... poor boy. They say that they broke him after six months of beating. After that the boy stopped putting up a fight and lost the appeal of his buyers, so just like with any other reject stock, they sold him as scraps to the lowest and only bidder." The boy adjusted his tunic and elegantly kicked out his leg gently. Checking the black trousers which went half way down his legs and clung tightly to his skin.

Wolfram immediately wanted to slash away the grin that moved onto this boy's face. "But the strangest part of this kid's tale?" Those crimson eyes fixed onto the arena as the boy knelt and slumped his head forward. "They say that he fell from the sky. He came in like the strongest gale force in the middle of a storm. I dread to think of finding him that day."  
"Why... and who the hell are you?"  
"So forward and to the point to get what you want?" The sneer lit the strange boy's face. "I'm Lazarus." He grinned so coldly that Wolfram was sure the temperature dropped. "And I dread of finding that boy, because the day that he came... was the day that the village I was hiding in was destroyed by a freak gale force storm."

Lazarus slowly turned his head back to the boy in the arena. "Now I find out he is also of Demon tribe?" The weighing and anticipation in his voice was peaking drastically beyond any control. "I want to see his blood come to a boil."

Both turned back as the gladiators all paused with dark grins. "What are they doing now?" Wolfram watched as the crowd got on their feet and screamed in approval of what ever they were about to do.

It was like all being in a deafening volcano.

The anger was almost clear in the air. It was as though each petty human could think of nothing better than seeing the one demon boy suffer in absolute agony. It was as though the fact he had the nerve to fight back was the final insult to him just being alive. "Rather wimpy to give away and just let them beat him."  
"Halt your mouth."

Wolfram frowned as Lazarus had broken through the first bit of any expression other than a dark glee. His face was a hard line of slight masked anger. "Excuse me!?"  
"Shut it." Lazarus stated. He folded his arms and turned back to watch the arena as the Gladiators had all reached into their belts. "You may want to cover your ears but just don't look away."  
"Why would I-"

The air split as a howl of agony breached it so foully that it should have been a punishment or a crime to make another living being emit a sound like it.

The boy called Danny gripped his hands into his hair as each gladiator slowly rose their hands from their pockets, each gripped a large form of crystal and wielded the stone as though it was a dagger. The boy turned away from each one of them only to find the closed circle around him grew in number as each warrior produced a new stone which brought a new wave of increased agony.

The boy was right. At first Wolfram wanted to cover his ears. He had heard screams of pain before but this sound fast just something else. This was unadulterated and pure dark.

The hardest challenge came from not looking away.

Even from here, Wolfram could see the boy's eyes burn in unimaginable pain. His fingers curled into his hair as he could no longer take it. "This is just torture! There's no fight and no sport! They're just executing and torturing him publicly! They are using Esoteric stones for plain torture!"

Wolfram went to lunge to his feet before his wrist was grabbed roughly and Lazarus shoved him back into his seat. "He barely has a minute left! They will kill him if they don't torture him to death first-"  
"What did I say."

Wolfram slowly turned his head back as the boy fell forward onto both hands. His body quaked with every fresh wave of pain. The Gladiators roared with laughter and the crowd screamed in joy of the show being put on for them.

None had begun to notice the dark clouds that had begun to circle across the sky.

Well... none except for Wolfram and Lazarus.

"There's no way... that's just not possible." Wolfram whispered as he watched the dark clouds pour across even faster. The breeze that had been unnoticed earlier began to strengthen and demand attention.

Slowly the boy looked back up both boy's got a full look at his face for the first time.

His light brown hair was coated in thick clumps of his own blood. His cheeks were covered in open slices and cuts from being attacked and beaten so much by the other gladiators on a regular basis. His eyes...

"Contact lenses." Lazarus grinned.

After a couple of moments it became a sure sight.

One gladiator punched Danny full force in the back of the head and Wolfram watched the once sky blue colour get replaced as the contact lenses went flying onto the ground. "You have good eyes."  
"No... I just known him a lot longer than you have." Lazarus smirked.

He slowly turned his own crimson eyes towards the black forming clouds which were beginning to swirl more violently. "Fun time... they wanted a show. They're going to get a show that they aren't soon going to forget." Lazarus laced his fingers and lent his head forward onto the bridge of his hands as the side of his mouth turned up in a keen and bloodthirsty smile. "They're going to get what they deserved."  
"But... we're in human territory! Demon tribe magic won't work here! Only Yuri has only ever been able to manage-"  
"You're like one of those annoying idiots who always talks at the movies." Lazarus muttered. "Just shut up. And watch."  
"Next time you say that. I'm going to punch you."

Wolfram lent back in the seat as more people were beginning to notice the clouds flashing between grey and black. "Hold onto your socks boys and girls." Lazarus wrapped his fingers around the base of his seat. "We're in for a bumpy ride."  
_**"RAGHHH"**_

The gladiators even seemed to back up at Danny's roar. The sky seemed to tremble as though it reflected a great anger towards those around the boy. "What is he doing?!"  
"KILL HIM!"  
"DEMON TRIBE TRICKERY!"  
"Fools." Lazarus whispered.

The clouds became still for a moment and everything seemed to pause. The crowd stared between the gale breeze which caressed Danny. Wolfram stared in a slight horror and awe as the boy flexed his fingers out. Lazarus watched with a deep hunger of knowledge which was about to be fed to him by being given this opportunity.

But that all changed quite quickly.

Danny closed his fingers into a fist.

The clouds shot down in a roar of anger and twirl of gale force as it wrapped around him.

Screams arose... but this time it was by the sweet melody of those in the arena who had been begging for the boy's blood.

Now... they would be lucky if it wasn't their own which would be shed.

And Lazarus couldn't wait for the outcome. "This is just impossible!"

Wolfram was watching through the screen of the wind which was nothing more than a vortex around Danny.

It was almost haunting as the boy slowly and with a great resemblance to a moving corpse began to move to his feet. His arms were limp at his side as though there was no life any longer in them. His light mousy brown hair fell over his eyes hiding their true colour still from Wolfram and Lazarus, both of who, were still in great awe by the production of any kind of form of magic. "Beautiful." Lazarus whispered. "Just absolutely beautiful."

Then came the first shriek of horror as the winds broke apart.

Wolfram stared in utter and amazing disbelief as blood dripped to the floor.

Lazarus grinned. "And there. It. Is."

All watched as Danny sword with his sword embedded deeply into the neck of a gladiator.

It was only when he pulled it out and let the warrior drop to the ground dead did the crowd begin to scream in outrage while counting down quickly. "THIRTY!"

A sword and whip lashed down Danny's back making the boy fall forward in agony... but that only seemed to make the anger of the wind return as he turned and let out a shout that seemed to manifest as the very air itself.

The air became his sword.

The sword which pierced between the eyes of his attacker.

"Three left." Wolfram gritted his teeth and Lazarus shifted forward in his seat out of pure anticipation.

"TWENTY!"

The Gladiators rallied as they watched Danny grip his sword tighter in anger. The wind had dropped and the clouds had parted. There was no use of his magic left. He wouldn't be able to use anything now than his own none existent skill with a sword.

Which he dropped and the audience screamed for him to finish off.

The first one ran at him with sword raised and with great intent to kill. The hunger for the demon tribe boy's blood was beyond absolute and beyond anything else. It had become a need. A basic necessity now. It was beyond the need for air. It was beyond the need for self preservation.

But it wasn't going to happen.

As the man brought his sword down Danny turned to the side and side stepped out just enough the he was out of the main strike path... though when he gripped the man's wrist and turned it sharply. No one was prepared to see his own blade impale through his torso. "He's not going to make it!" Wolfram shouted out in rage as the crowd scream: _**"TEN!"  
**_"Do something!" He snarled at Lazarus who just eased himself back into his seat with a small smile at the edge of his mouth.  
_**"NINE!" **_

The last two gladiators took up positions on opposite sides of Danny who stood a living corpse.  
_**"EIGHT!"  
**_"WE CAN'T LET HIM JUST STAND THERE!"

The gladiators raised their swords.  
_**"SEVEN!"  
**_"What would Yuri do?"Wolfram growled under his breath as he looked back and forth.  
_**"SIX"  
**_Danny staggered slightly as his bleeding back looked ready to give out like the rest of him._**  
****"Five"  
**_The Gladiators Grinned coldly.  
_**"Four."  
**_Wolfram shouted out in rage  
_**"Three."  
**_The Gladiators Lunged.  
_**"Two!"  
**_Lazarus smirked.  
_**"ONE-"**_

People fell into silence as Danny dropped to the floor.

Both Gladiators became still.

As they looked down and realised in their rush to attack, now that their target was missing they had impaled each other.

Wolfram stared unbelieving as Danny panted rapidly for breath.

That's when he finally and for the first time saw the boy's eyes.

Golden.

Golden like the rising sun across a field of diamonds.

"He...He won." Wolfram whispered.  
"Ok... now he's gonna need your help." Lazarus smiled as he rose from his seat and put his hands behind his back. He quickly nodded his head down to the arena where Danny had collapsed and the guards had begun closing in on him.  
"GET BACK FROM HIM NOW!" Wolfram roared.

Lazarus smiled and slowly got to his feet as he looked around. "So!" His voice boomed across the arena effortlessly. "This is human treatment of a demons tribe boy!?" His crimson eyes noted that everyone was turning towards him. Even those who were sent out to reclaim the beaten prisoner had paused at this new announcement. "What has the demon king truly accomplished if this is your true behaviour!?"

The breeze was gone but the cold had begun setting in harsher than before.

"What is it really worth if this is how you treat a boy who was a victim!" He called out and onto each person who was now shouting for him to be attacked and killed. "Oh you really don't want to be doing that." He kept the hint of his gaze on Wolfram who had grabbed the boy by the waist and was carrying him out now. Him and his own personal guard were whispering to Danny to keep him conscious. They knew that if the boy went now, he would lose absolutely everything, there would be no coming back.

Lazarus closed his eyes as he heard the shifting of swords moving around him. "You will be detained and used in the games." The guard stated. "You will not be able to fight against this decision. Any arguments will result in you being executed right now."  
"Eight months." Lazarus whispered.  
"What?"  
"Eight months, twelve days, four hours, thirteen seconds and this entire match." He smirked as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"What are you on about?"  
"That's how long."

Lazarus could still feel the bitter cold that had come from the wind earlier. It still carried a heavy frost. The very air itself was heavy and beginning to feel as though winter was not far away...

And that's what he had needed all along.

"For what?" The guards backed up slightly as from his sleeves two daggers extended from a smaller size.

Lazarus flashed a white tooth smile. "To figure out how to use demon magic in human territory."  
"What-"  
"I CALL UPON THE ICE OF MY HEART! I CALL UPON THE WINTER WHICH I SURVIVED BY MYSELF! SERVE ME NOW!" He screamed to the sky.

For a moment nothing happened.

The humans began to chuckle slowly. "SEE! NO MAGIC CAN WORK IN HUMAN TERRITORY-"

All fell quiet as suddenly Lazarus raised both daggers to the sky.

The cold began to set around their feet.

"Demons."

He pointed one dagger up towards the sky. "Rule."

Blood flew every where as large spikes of ice began to explode out of the rock of the seats and sped around the guards and humans who began running wild. "No way! It's Impossible! THERE'S JUST NO WAY!"  
"Die." Lazarus stated and watched as quickly as the ice spikes formed, they melted.

But that didn't stop new ones forming as they moved on a wave.

"So that's the key." He whispered and began the sprint away as he leapt from the stands and onto the gravelled and dusty floor of the arena. He noted how exhausted he felt. It was as though each cell in his body had just been used in a full sprint out marathon. His nose dripped a few spare drops of blood and he felt a intense dizzy spell rush through his head. "So there was a reason why we can't use magic here... But there's a loophole." He muttered to himself before bursting through the armoury and past a confused looking Wolfram who had just been staring at the ice spikes. "COME ON!"  
"How the hell did you just-"  
"Shut up! Talk later! RUN!"  
"God I hate you already!" Wolfram bit.  
"Good! Hate is good! NOW! RUN!" He bellowed as the guards began to pile into a thick on charge behind them.

_**-Break-**_

Wolfram panted for breath as he collapsed onto the grounds of the field. His lungs were starving for any amount of air that he could get. He was beyond desperate for oxygen now. His arms were wrapped tightly around the waist of the boy from the arena. The sleeves of his uniform were coated in blood now. "God...Damn...It." He hissed out his teeth.

They had run four nearly going on an hour. That's how long it had taken the humans to give up caring in their pursuit of them. He hated it. He felt like a complete wimp running away like that! He should have stayed and fought them head on!

If Yuri had been there... he would have been able to.

The power of the demon king would have put them in their place...

But.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he glanced out from under his lashes at the other boy. His golden eyes were glazed over and seemed completely devoid and empty of any life. The only indication he actually was alive any more was the fact he was taking sharp bursts of breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly as though it was threatening to collapse in. "We need- to get... to demon territory." Wolfram panted as his arms trembled before he pushed himself up and over to the boy.

The night was not far away and there was an ice storm coming. Snow would come down in a blizzard and... with the boy like this, he wouldn't make it through the night. They had to get back home... but that would take a couple of days! They didn't have that time to spend! "Hey! Don't be a wimp and go and give out on me now!" He watched the crimson oozing out of the open wounds. "Damn it."  
"I may be able to- Help."

Lazarus dragged himself over as he too seemed beyond exhausted. His pale cheeks were as crimson as his eyes. His tunic hung close to his skin from the sweat of having to push himself so hard. "I may be able to help a bit. Until we can get some real medical help." He rubbed his palms together before breathing softly into them.

Normally this would be a reaction to warm up someone's palms... but as Lazarus did it, it just made his palms sprinkle with frost. "Frost of my heart, aid me." He whispered so softly that it almost seemed more like a plea than a demand.

Wolfram quickly undid his jacket and tied one of the sleeve's around the boys mouth as a gag... he could guess what was going to happen next and he didn't need this boy biting his tongue out. "I'm ready when you are." His hand gently held the boy down as softly as he could. His face was still hard set. "bite down as hard as you can on that sleeve if you need to. Just stay awake."

Lazarus paused for a moment or too before he finally moved forward and pressed his hands down against the boy's back.

The boy in response let out a fresh scream.

"Hey! Hey come on! Tell me your name." Wolfram leaned forward to get the boy to look at him. To hold his gaze. To talk to him. Anything! They had to dress his wounds or at least somehow slow down the blood and the pain. "Come on wimp!"

He froze as he said that.

He had only ever said that to Yuri before... No. He couldn't think of Yuri right now! He had to focus on what was going on right in front of him! "Come on, tell me your name." Wolfram could see it in the boy's eyes as the pain brought them back to focus slightly. Something there was trying to surface. The broken pieces had been slightly pushed back together by this wave of pain. His eyes visibly trembled as he tried to hold onto the world around him. He was desperate for anything... so that he wouldn't have to slip back into that cold darkness. "We're going to take you back to the land you should be in." Wolfram said quietly and watched as he seemed to pause in those golden eyes.

They were so light and dark. So broken and yet so stable.

It reminded him of a certain double black idiot that he used to know...

_See Yuri... we do still need you. You should be here. _Wolfram frowned as he felt his chest tighten and his hands threaten to become fists. "Hang in there okay? Hang in there... for something. Find anything inside of you that you can hang onto and make real." He watched the boy's eyes just lose more light and life. _There has to be something this boy can hang onto life with! There has to be something I can do! _He ground his teeth together as he searched his mind for anything.  
"Give him a promise." Lazarus snarled as he looked close to passing out himself. He was lucky he was even holding together using this much magic!  
"Hey." Wolfram turned the boy's head up slightly and held his gaze. "I'm aware of what is going to happen... but... There's something I want to show you." He whispered as softly as he could. "The home I'm going to take you to. You're never going to be treated like that again... imagine a diamond... that's what the castle is like. In the courtyard the flowers blossom like an array of jewels. The castle itself is like a piece of art that spires into the sky... I'll show you everything. But you got to hold on in there wimp. Understand?" Wolfram tried to offer a smile and watched as the boy gave the smallest of a nod. "I'll even show you balls, dances... but first I'm going to show you how to fight with a real sword. You hear me?" He smirked. "But it's not going to happen unless you stay awake. Okay?"

Lazarus sighed and backed up slightly as he pressed his hands to his own forehead. "D-Done. That should numb the wounds for a bit and put him at ease... but I might just end up-" He stopped as his crimson eyes rolled back into his head and the boy was caught by Wolfram's guard. "Sir what should we do?"  
"We better start the journey back... we've got a long way to go." He sighed before slowly picking up the smaller boy and feeling his arms fall delicately over his shoulders. "And something tells me... we're not getting anywhere fast."

He took a deep breath before he began walking.


End file.
